1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device capable of generating an electric energy using a pressure and static electricity. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hybrid power generating device including a piezoelectric generating device configured to generate an electric energy using a pressure and an electrostatic generating device configured to generate an electric energy using static electricity.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A limitless mechanical energy (i.e., wind, surf, a micro vibration, and/or the like) and a limitless solar energy exist around us. These energies are noticed as new generation green energies of the future.
A piezoelectric generating device which transforms the mechanical energy into an electric energy has been developed and used in an asphalt (in Israel), and has a high capability to be used as interior materials in a building. The piezoelectric generating device has high energy transformation efficiency, capability of being small-sized and light-weighted, and is appreciated as new technology which leads a remarkable technical leap in an eco-friendly energy related fields when converged with nano technology. According to the above trend, an interest in the piezoelectric generating device is being increased.
However, when a pressure applied to the piezoelectric generating device is small, there is a problem that the generated electric energy is small. Also, the piezoelectric generating device has a limitation in that the electric energy is generated only when the device is bent or vibrated. In particular, when a high stress (pressure) is applied to the piezoelectric generating device in a perpendicular direction, a material forming the piezoelectric generating device or an interface between the material and the electrode is broken, and thus, there are problems in mechanical stability and reliability of the piezoelectric generating device.
Thus, the inventor of the present invention applies a power generating device using static electricity into the piezoelectric generating device, and thus, develops a new hybrid power generating device which is capable of generating a great electric energy although the applied pressure is small and increasing mechanical stability and reliability.